Bet on it parody
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: Ed looses it after another lecture from Roy and decides to expess himself through song. Rated K  just in case.


**I don't own fma or the song, I don't own anything.**

**Bet on it**

Ed stood in front of Colonel Roy Mustang who had just be lecturing him on his latest mission. "Once again you mange to completely mess up what should have been an easy mission. What do you have to say for your self Fullmetal?" Roy asked glaring at the boy that stood shaking in front of him.

_'Every bodies always yelling at me, every bodies trying to get in my head. I wonna try and save my brother and not have him being called "Tin" again.'_

Ed sang surprising Roy who didn't know how to respond.

_'Did you ever loose an arm to get what you want? Did you ever commit a sin you shouldn't have done? Have you ever lost someone you should of held close? Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?_

_I'm not gonna quit that's who I am, I'll show them what I've got that is the plan. How can I ever face Al if I can't? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._

Roy glanced at Riza with a worried look wondering if Ed had finally gone insane

_'I'm gonna make things right, that is my way. To turn this sin around today is the day. Am I the type of boy to mean what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it.'_

Ed banged his hands on Roy's desk making it and him jump at the impact. Havoc and Riza backed away slightly scared of what Ed might do next.

_'How do I know that this is worth trying? Should I question ever move I make? With all we've lost my heart is aching. I don't wonna make the same mistake again.'_

Ed was crying now, he fell to his knees and sobbed startling Roy who didn't know what he should do. Riza walked up to him and placed her arms around him trying to give him some comfort. "You won't Ed. We know that you wouldn't dream of doing anything like that again. Isn't that right Colonel?" Riza asked looking at Roy who just nodded in reply.

_'Did you ever dream what you hoped to come true? Did you ever blame you dad for hurting you too? I will never try to be anything like you. I don't wonna play this game because I hate it your way.'_

Ed pointed an accusing finger at Roy who wondered what he had done to upset him. Havoc stared at him in the door way wondering what he should do.

_'I'm not gonna quit that's who I am, I'll show you what I've got, that is my plan. How can I face Al if I can't? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on me._

_I'm gonna make things right, that is my way, to turn this sin around today is the day. Am I the type of boy that means what he says. Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._

Roy and Riza was completely confused now, they looked at Havoc who looked equally confused at the random out bursts and signalled him to go and call Al for help. Riza lifted Ed up of his feet and told him to sit down on the couch. She than went into a cupboard and pulled out a blanket that Roy sometimes uses if he has to stay late to wrap around him. Without warning Ed suddenly jumped up and ran to Roy's desk again searching through the papers on his desk. "Edward what in the world are you doing. Have you gone completely mad?" Roy shouted, Ed just shushed him.

_'Oh hold up, give me room to think. Let's get this right.'_

Roy stared at Ed in shock as he searched through the papers like a man possessed, like he was being drawn to them.

_'Gotta work on these leads, gotta do my own thing.' _

Ed stopped what he was doing at stared Roy straight in the face with tears falling down his checks again.

_'It's no good at all, to look at him and ever see his face, we're all on our own, it's such a scary place. The answers are all inside of me, all I've got to do is believe.'_

Roy stood up from his chair and walked over to Ed who was crying all over his carpet again and sat beside him, telling him that he right and that he should keep trying to restore themselves. Ed looked up at Roy and smiled at him for the first time that day.

_'I'm not gonna quit, I'm not gonna stop till I've got Al back, that is my plan, who I am, I'm gonna get him back, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. I'm gonna make things right that is my way, to turn these sins around today is the day. Am I the type of boy to mean what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, you can bet on me.' _

Ed stood up smiling at everyone in the room and then ran out the door, shouting that he thinks he has an idea as to how to get Al's body back. Roy, Riza and Havoc stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. They looked out of the window and watched as Ed ran up to Al before dragging him behind him towards the direction of the library.

"What was that?" Havoc asked.

"I don't know, but if Ed ever starts singing like that again feel free to shoot me." Roy replied sitting down at his desk to clean up the mess that Edward Elric the 'singing alchemist' had made. Riza smiled softly and went back to the big desk with Havoc. She hoped that the brothers would one day regain there bodies and then live a life filled with songs and kittens.

Ed walked down the street laughing with Al who couldn't believe what his brother had done.

"I can't believe you actually did that. That was cruel even for you Ed." AL said trying to calm himself down. Ed snickered remembering the look on Roy's face when he had started singing.

"ha ha...well that will teach him to lecture me like that, maybe next time he might be a little more appropriative of what I've done instead of complaining at me." Ed replied grinning evilly. They headed back to their hotel and relaxed with kittens playing on the floor looking forward to the day they would get their bodies back.

**Thanks for reading, I hope that you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
